Discovery
by Koolrich
Summary: After the failed retrieval of the Open Water Kettle, Everything is changed.
1. Chapter 1

Disbelief, Denial, Anger, Sadness, Complete loss of everything she had ever hoped and dreamed for. That is what Ranma Saotome felt as she witnessed Ryoga leap from the closing fissure, Open Water Kettle in hand and Herb moving to intercept.

"NO!!" She screamed. Time seemed to slow to a crawl.

Ryoga shouted in triumph as he held the kettle high in victory. 'That bastard better appreciate this.' he thought looking towards the redhead. Something was wrong though, his rival did not look relieved as he expected. A look of horror spread itself across her face as she shouted and began to race towards him.

Her entire body felt like lead as she rushed towards Ryoga and therefore Herb. Ranma heard nothing but her own heart beat and her own breaths pounding in her ears. She could not hear Herb call out the name of his attack or the resulting explosion of the impact on Ryoga and the kettle. As the dust cleared both Ryoga and Herb were again visible, One standing and laughing maniacally, the other unconcious and clutching the remains of Ranma's only hope to unlock her curse.

Rage. Deadly seething hatred. Red. Blood. A lot of it.

Chapter 1

The early morning was pierced by a scream of terror.

Ranma bolted upright drenched in her own sweat, breath coming out in gasps as she cried out. It was horrible, the blood, all over..

Her father already at her side and pulling her into an embrace. Although having slept in the dojo, Genma became like lightning the moment he heard his child's frightened scream. Ranma proceeded to sob into her father's shoulder, incoherant words lost in the fabric of the panda cursed martial artist's gi.

The Tendo family plus Ranma and Genma sat down to a home cooked breakfast prepared and served by none other than Kasumi. All was quiet, it always was after a morning like this one. Where Ranma would have her reoccuring nightmare. Everyone stepped cautiously around the redhead after one of her 'episodes', which began after her failed attempt to retrieve the Open Water Kettle.

She hated this, all of it. The concerned looks, this complete silence as to not upset her. It was only a nightmare, albeit one that she had often. "Huh?" she said. Realizing Akane had spoken to her. The youngest Tendo smiled and repeated herself. "I asked you if you wanted to go jogging with me. Or if not, maybe we could spar?"  
Ranma didn't answer immediately and everyone knew why. Genma decided to interject a small bit. "Yes, it would do you good ah..Ranma. You've been cooped up in this house to long, you don't wanna get lazy do you?" It sounded so strange, forced even. His politeness. "Uh. Yeah I guess. Jogging sounds, um..Fun." Ranma wasn't sure just how fun running for no reason could be, but Akane seemed to enjoy it, and it was nice of her to ask.

It was on their jog when they heard a familiar "Now where the hell am I?!" nearby and headed in that direction. Ryoga was sitting on a park bench, face buried in a map of who knows where muttering to himself.  
"I took the left at the Oak tree and then a right at 4th street, but then that pyramid was in the way! Who the hell makes these maps?"

Both Akane and Ranma smiled at the ridiculousness of it all. The poor guy would get lost in a room with one door. "Ryoga? You're in Nerima."

Akane went ahead to run the rest of her route and Ranma stayed Behind with The Lost Boy, to make sure he didn't wander off.

The two walked in companionable silence, something that would have been impossible two months ago. After the whole kettle incident Ryoga put his vendetta on permanent hold and Ranma, she just didn't have the stomach for violence anymore, not after what happened. "So where did you end up this time?" She asked. Ryoga grinned with that sheepish look of his and scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "Well, I'm not very sure, I know there was a jungle, and some boats, and..desert.." Ryoga trailed off looking down at his redheaded companion. She looked..different? She was smiling and the sun was bright so she was shielding her eyes with her hand, which made him notice her eyes for the first time. They were, well for lack of a better word.."Beautiful". "What?" Ranma looked confused. Ryoga snapped out of his revery "Huh?" he said with a shake of his head.  
"You said 'Beautiful'." He had said that out loud?! "Uh. Yeah, the um..Desert! Yes, the desert was beautiful. Lots of sand. Very pretty."

'What the hell is wrong with me?' he thought to himself. 'Ranma was a guy, I can't be thinking stuff like that, especially not out loud! Ranma would beat the crap out of me, and there goes my only friend.' Wait. Friend?  
Yeah, I guess they were friends now, again would be a better word.

"Oh, it is? I've never been." She said taking his explaination at face value. They continued to walk in silence, Ryoga letting out a sigh of relief in his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

The unsuspecting sappling exploded into it's surrounding counterparts as a sturdy fist slammed into it's once sturdy trunk The owner of said fist was none other than Ryoga Hibiki, The Eternally Lost Boy.

"Dammit! What the hell is wrong with me?!" He screamed at the remains of the fallen tree. There was of course no response, although it would have fallen on deaf ears, The young man had quite a bit on his mind as of late.

Ryoga released a heavy sigh as he fell onto his back. "I've never been so confused." he revealed to no one inparticular.

The past few months had been..great. The incident with the water kettle had forced both Ranma and himself to reconcile their forgotten friendship. He felt like he was back in junior high again, hanging out and having fun with Ranma. But...

This was different. This Ranma was different. This Ranma..was a girl, A very attractive and beautiful girl. One who he had undoubtedly fallen for and not even realised it until recently.

The Lost Boy let out another sigh. "She would never even think about me the way I've been thinking about her. It isn't right, she was a guy; Ranma "man amongst men" Saotome."

Chapter 2

"Yes Ranma-chan? What is it?" asked Kasumi as she began her preparations for the nights dinner. The redhead in question stood in the entrance to the kitchen, a worried look upon her beautiful face.

"I um.." She trailed off, not very certain of how she could talk about something like this. But if not with Kasumi, who else was there?

With a deep breath Ranma let it all out in one go. "I think I like Ryoga."

The spoon the eldest Tendo had just taken out of the drawer slipped out of her grasp momentarily. "Oh my." 


End file.
